N10 User's Guide
This section will inform the user about what programs to use, how to format the N10, which asus programs to install etc. The Asus N10 Program Suite The N10 comes with three CDs. 1. Recovery DVD-ROM: Although there is a recovery partition on your stock HDD, you may use the DVD to format your N10 and re-install your OS. 2. N10 Driver & Utility: This one contains all the drivers needed for your N10 to work properly. Although all drivers can be downloaded from the ASUS Support website, we recommend to hold on to this one. It is necessary for formatting the N10 too, The Recovery DVD-ROM asks for the driver disk in the middle of the process. 3. Asus DVD: This DVD contains a CyberLink Studio for the N10. Includes PowerDVD 7, Power2Go, PowerDirector and several other media programs. Useless if you don't plan to carry an external ODD. Power2Go is useful if you plan to make CDs, as it is simple, efficient and quick. You may also want to use PowerDVD 7's codecs, but it doesn't have the MKV codec. The Drivers in the N10 Driver & Utility DVD According to the order given by the DVD: *'VGA': Drivers. The VGA drivers for Intel (in Intel mode) and GeForce (in GeForce mode). Absolutely needed, except if you already have the latest nVidia drivers. *'Microsoft Hotfixes': Hotfixes. Updates for whatever Microsoft OS you are using. Your call. *'ATKACPI': Drivers. Don't really know what this one does. Absolutely needed. *'INF Update Driver': Drivers. The name speaks for itself. Absolutely needed. *'ATK Hotkey': Utility. The program that allows you to use the Fn keys. Absolutely needed. *'Keyboard Filter': Drivers. Don't really know what this one does. Absolutely needed. *'ATK OSD2': Utility. The program that shows the pretty graphics when you use the FN keys. Not necessary. *'NVIDIA HDMI Audio Driver': Drivers. Installs the HDMI audio driver. If you have the latest nVidia drivers, not necessary. *'Audio': Drivers. Speaks for itself. Absolutely needed. *'LAN': Drivers. Speaks for itself. Absolutely needed. *'Touchpad': Drivers. Speaks for itself. Absolutely needed. *'ALCOR Card Reader': Drivers. Allows the card reader of N10 to work. Absolutely needed. *'UPEK FingerPrint Driver & Utility': Drivers & Utility. Allows the fingerprint reader to work. Absolutely needed. *'Camera': Drivers. Makes the webcam work. Absolutely needed. *'ATK Media': Utility. Allows the Windows Media Player being started by pressing Fn+Play/Pause. Your call. *'WLAN Driver and Utility': Drivers & Utility. Speaks for itself. Absolutely needed. *'ASUS Wireless Console': Utility. Allows the wireless switch to work. Absolutely needed. If it is missing, then the Fn + F2 command staggers too. *'Live Update': Utility. Allows ASUS to update your drivers. Piece of crap, doesn't work anyway. Not necessary. *'ASUS Zoom In': Utility. Allows the magnify button to work. The program is kinda slow though, you may prefer Win's own magnifier. Your call. *'NB Probe': Utility. Tells you about your system configuration. Go get CPU-Z. Not necessary. *'BIOS Flash Utility (Windows Version)': Utility. Allows you to flash the BIOS. The BIOS flasher embedded to the BIOS may not work all the time, so this one is needed if you want to update your BIOS, otherwise, not necessary. *'Power4Gear': Utility. Does the power management job of N10. Needed unless Windows Power Management isn't used. *'LifeFrame2': Utility. A program to use the webcam, accessed by Fn + V. Your call. *'Virtual Camera': Utility. Same as LifeFrame2, only much worse. Not necessary. *'Multi Frame': Utility. Allows you to add multiple screens to the N10. Windows does that too. (Duh.) Not necessary. *'AGFNEX': Utility. Don't really know what this one does. Not necessary. *'Splendid': Utility. Allows your N10 screen to display different modes, by pressing Fn + C. Your call. *'N10 Screen Saver': Screen Saver. A cool screen saver with sound that tells the main properties of the N10 when you are not doing anything. Your call. *'Adobe Reader Utility'. Utility. Speaks for itself. Download the latest one instead. Not necessary. *'ASUS ExpressGate Utility'. Utility. Allows you to boot up your N10 in 8 seconds and gives you the basic necessities, like surfing on the web, listening to music, looking at photos, and an IM. Your call. Free Programs for N10 Below is a list of programs that are generally used by N10 users. Keep in mind that Atom is a pretty powerless processor; heaps of programs working in the background may increase wait-times. *'Anti-Virus & Anti-Adware/Spyware Programs' **AVG Free 9.0 **Avira AntiVir Personal **avast! Antivirus Home Edition **Spybot Search & Destroy 1.6.2 **Ad-Aware **Microsoft Security Essentials *'Performance' **CPU-Z **GPU-Z **Hardware Monitor **SetFSB **SetFSBTray - N10Tray **AtiTool **nTune **prime95 **OCCT **3DMark06 **BatteryBar *'Multimedia' **VLC Media Player **Media Player Classic - Home Cinema **CCCP Codec Pack **K-Lite Codec Pack **HD Codec Pack *'Miscellaneous' **Daemon Tools Lite **Open Office **Mozilla Firefox **Google Chrome **7-Zip **WinRAR **CCleaner **Adobe Acrobat Reader **Adobe Flash Player